The present invention relates to a console and in particular to a console for use in conjunction with a coin operated entertainment machine of the type that are placed in casinos, arcades and salons.
From DE 38 02 600. A1 a console is known for use in conjunction with a coin operated entertainment machine. Such consoles are also used in particular in gaming casinos, arcades or salons, where the entertainment machines are placed next to each other in rows. In many cases, the machines are placed next to each other in a meandered pattern in an attempt to obtain a space efficient arrangement.
Some gaming machine operators have a tendency to spend a considerable amount of time in front of such a machine. It is therefore important that they are able to sit in a comfortable position while at the machine. However, in many cases the sitting arrangement in front of the machine is not the most comfortable and the operator becomes uncomfortable because the sitting arrangement does not include a suitable placement for the feet of the operator.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved console and entertainment machine to obviate prior art shortcomings and to provide a more comfortable sitting position, especially relative to the placement of the operator's feet.